Holby City La Soiree
by Maria Glassock
Summary: Leading on from all other stories regarding Hanssen and his new muse Christine Autier. The couple prepare for an evening out and bump into Jac Naylor and her partner. An interlocking story to be continued.


Holby City La Soiree

Henrik Hanssen dressed in black tie, pulled out of his gravel driveway and started the journey to Christine's apartment. It was a warm summer's evening and the drive was very satisfying; mainly through open countryside and several quaint villages which nestled on the edge of the local forest.

He stopped his new, blue BMW outside her apartment and exited. Locking and alarming the car, he stepped casually towards the foyer, pressed the intercom, and waited for her to answer.

"Bonsoir Henri, please come up, I am running a little late, let yourself in and I will be with you in a few minutes.

Hanssen travelled up in the lift and moved towards flat number 7. He placed his key into the lock and opened the door. As he entered, he was greeted by Ella Fitzgerald, who was singing a sultry little number on the CD player. As he walked towards the living room, he half shouted, "Christine?" hoping she had heard him

Just then Christine appeared "Bonsoir, cheri" she replied and entered the living room half dressed. She was wearing black stockings, black patent high heals and a black dress which was half undone. "Désolée Henri, this is difficult for me, could you please?" She gestured to the back of the dress with her hand.

"Of course," he said, and walking behind her, gently did up the buttons, as she had asked. He then, kissed the back of her neck and turning to her said, "you look beautiful."

Facing him she winked and kissed him gently, on the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry. Now you have red lipstick on your lips Henri, that will never do." She jested and skipped playfully out of the room to the direction of her bedroom.

"Merci Beau coup Christine," came Hanssen's half serious response. He walked to a nearby mirror and dabbed at his face with his pristine white handkerchief.

"Okay, I'm ready, do I pass? She said twirling around infront of him.

"Oh absolutely," grinned Hanssen and holding his arm out, she linked her arm through his, and both left for their evening adventure.

Hanssen opened the passenger door for her and once inside, pressed the start button and gently pulled away.

Christine was very excited about their evening. It was their first appearance together as a couple and she was very keen to make a good impression. The soiree would be held at a very large hotel on the outskirts of the city and many of Henrik's closest friends and contemporaries would be there.

"Nervous?" he asked as they neared the car park of the hotel.

"No," came her positive response. "It has been good training for me Henri, having two very skilled surgeons as parents."

Hanssen smiled and pulled into a parking space. He leant over and looking direct into her green eyes said, "I'm a very lucky man,"

Christine placed her hand to his face and pinched his chin, "oui, yes you are, now let's get this over and done with, shall we?"

Hanssen nodded and they both exited the vehicle.

As they walked towards the entrance, Hanssen moved closer to Christine and took her hand.

Many of the dinner guests had already arrived and were busy engrossed in conversation. Hanssen let go of her hand and opened the door so she could lead. As she walked through the doors, many of the men turned to admire her. Christine moved elegantly towards the bar and asked for two chilled glasses of champagne. The barman smiled and said, "certainly madame."

Henrik Hanssen walked casually behind her stopping only briefly to shake hands and speak with one or two colleagues that he knew. He had worked with many of the people at the function mainly when he had worked in Colchester. They had travelled down and were staying at the hotel overnight.

"Henrik, you old devil," cried Nigel fletcher as he admired Christine standing by the bar. "How the bloody hell are you, old boy?"

Hanssen, reciprocated by looking to the direction of Christine and saying, "not feeling too old, Nigel...but thanks for asking."

As Hanssen left Fletcher's side and walked towards Christine, he could feel several pairs of male eyes burning into his back. "_Oh good_," he thought amused. Placing a protective hand across her slender back, he took the champagne glass and momentarily pausing to clink her glass, said, "bottoms up."

It was too much for Christine, she started laughing, "Oh Henrik, another one of those lovely English expressions, no?"

Hanssen smirked and said, "indeed, did you like that one?"

Sipping her champagne, she smiled, tossed her head back and said, "I love everything you say mon cheri."

Hanssen out of uncharacteristically leant over and planted a kiss on her left cheek. "You really do look splendid tonight," he whispered.

Christine lowered her head and bringing it up slowly met his eyes with a look of such love, that Hanssen was totally absorbed. It was several seconds before he realised that Jac Naylor had made an entrance with a very dapper, good looking man.

Looking around the room, she spotted Hanssen and immediately advanced towards him.

"Oh no," grimaced Hanssen as he saw her strutting confidently towards him.

Christine turned to see what was troubling him and said, " you really must take Ms Naylor with a pinch of salt Henri."

"Good evening Mr Hanssen, may I introduce you to my very good friend, David Gath."

The two men shook hands and Hanssen smiled at the pair.

"This is Christine Autier, my personal assistant, but you Ms Naylor ,already know that."

David Gath took hold of Christine's hand and kissed it. "A pleasure," he said smiling up into her green eyes.

"Okay Gath, don't overdo things," Naylor said in her usual abrupt manner.

"Please do not stop on my account," whispered Christine. "For it is not everyday one meets such an English gentleman; apart from Henri, of course" and with that, she linked her arm through Hanssen's. He, moved by this important gesture infront of Jac Naylor, moved his other hand and protectively squeezed her fingers gently.

Jac noticed this and smiled. Hanssen keen to keep a business head, asked Jac to accompany him where he wanted her to meet an old cardiovascular surgeon he had worked with many years before.

Excusing them both, he left David Gath and Christine to get better acquainted.

Hanssen found Ernest and Maria Meyer and introduced them both to Jac Naylor. Ernest's elderly wife Maria, kissed Hanssen and said, "Oh Henrik, how we often talk of you. How are you dear boy?"

Jac Naylor smiled to herself, for see couldn't quite imagine that her boss, Henrik Hanssen having ever been a boy. Surely he had been conceived and introduced t

into this world in green scrubs at the age of 30... well that was her theory anyway.

"I am most well Maria," he replied. "very busy," he then added, "but very, happy."

Maria Meyer pulled Hanssen to one side and pointing to the bar said, "we see you have bought a beautiful young lady with you tonight Henrik?"

"You never miss a trick did you Maria?" He smiled.

"Well Henri, you know that Ernest thinks of you as the son he never had. After having six daughters, none of which went into medicine, Ernest has always kept a watchful eye on you, my dear."

Touched by her caring manner, Hanssen spoke softly and said, "my partner is Christine. I think you both may have heard of her Parisian parents, Pierre and Françoise Autier. I worked with both of them in Stockholm some years back."

Maria Meyer searched her memory and laughed. "Oh dear...Henrik the grey cells are not what they used to be, I'm afraid." And, touching his forearm she ushered him back to where her husband and Ms Naylor were engrossed in deep medical conversation.

David Gath had been most attentive and had been very interesting. He was very handsome and very sweet, however, although Christine had enjoyed speaking with him, she was most grateful when she caught out the corner of her eye Hanssen walking tall across the function room. Hanssen smiled at her and spoke to David Gath. "I think Ms Naylor or should I say Jac would like you to join her." Hanssen eyed David Gath warily and turning to Christine offered her another drink. David Gath said goodbye and left the bar area in search of Jac.

"Are you alright?" Hanssen asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Perfectly, thank you Henri. But I'm glad you came back when you did. For I was missing you."

Hanssen handed her the glass of champagne whilst he sipped at a cool glass of water.

A neatly dressed man stood in the corner of the room and announced dinner. Both her and Hanssen moved towards the dinning room. The food was excellent, and Christine felt much better having eaten. _Not quite up to French standards_ she thought but very good none the less; a well prepared mix of fine food. The evening was everything she thought it would be and she mingled well, speaking to many of Henrik's colleagues.

She was most at ease in a crowd of over bearing male medical consultants and every now and again Hanssen would watch her as she spread her magic and good grace to all she spoke to. Christine found the job of being charming and intelligent very easy after all she had entertained many men at her parents home in Paris. For her this was quite normal. However that did not stop Hanssen watch in admiration. He felt a strange mixture of pride and yet at the same time, he wanted to walk defiantly over and rescue her.

As the background music played and many in the room had consumed more than their fair share of alcohol, Christine felt a desire to be by Hanssen's side. Looking up, she began searching the room for him and saw that he was in the distance facing her, talking to Jac Naylor. As he gazed up in her direction, he saw her angst and excusing himself, walked instantly towards her.

Several couples had started to dance and Hanssen thought it best they should leave as the evening was getting late. As he made his way over, David Gath appeared like a predator from the corner of the room and asked Christine for a dance. Looking up for Henrik, she noticed he had stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "I'm afraid David, I am already spoken for." she said pointing to Hanssen.

David Gath taken aback turned to the space occupied behind him. "Come on Christine, just one."

Christine shook her head smiled politely and started to walk quickly towards Hanssen.

Hanssen relieved she had turned the man down, continued towards Christine. She turned around towards David Gath, apologised again then went to Hanssen's side.

"Please rescue me," she said, taking Hanssen by the hand and led him to the dance floor where she commanded that they should dance.

"I'm a dreadful dancer, and totally at ill ease with this type of activity," retorted a very embarrassed Hanssen

"Henrik, you look so handsome tonight please let us enjoy this moment." She smiled touching his face.

He continued, "I have two left feet, you just wait and see Christine."

"Maybe ...but I have two right, so we are perfectly matched."

Hanssen laughed. took one of her hands, placed it to his chest whilst she, placed the other inside his dinner jacket and wrapped it around his waist.

Hanssen looked at her and moving closer, kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Let's get out of here shall we? Let's drive long into the night. Come back to mine and stay"

Christine giggled, "very well, but only if we can have a swim?"

Hanssen pulled her to him and smiled. "That can be arranged."

Jac Naylor watched the pair from the bar and felt a strange mixture of happiness for her director of surgery and another emotion which she was surprised at, jealousy. Why she didn't know yet but it was there, seething below.


End file.
